Bloody Rose
by YamikiofAnime
Summary: elementsdragon68 gave this story to me. Anyway, Sesshomaru suffers a great loss, his family dead and Inuyasha insane.


**This story was graciously donated to me by elementsdragon68, so any questions, ask me or her. Got it, good.**

Disclaimer: **Do not Inuyasha or its characters. Though I wish I owned Sesshy. **

**--------------------------------------------**

The clear sunset filtered in through the trees and into a peacefully sleeping demons eye. Sesshomaru grumbled irritably, rolling over to avoid its obnoxious rays of light. How needed light anyway? It was certainly bugging him!

He opened his eyes slowly, hoping to get more sleep the longer he took, but alas the sight in front of him made him smile so genuinely. The only thing that could make him produce this smile was none other than Kagome Higarashi, his mate. Well, it was actually Kagome Taisho now.

Oh yes, he was able to steal away Kagome from his stupid brother as easy as stealing candy from a baby. It all started with him wanting Inuyasha to pay for his lost limb (which Kagome eventually healed) which he planned on making him pay by kidnapping his wench. Of course at the castle, one thing led to another, and now he had five heirs (Mio, Youta, Sakuya, Toya, and Mayu). He gently lifted a rose from the end table to his nose, this rose meant a lot to him. He was holding it when Toya and Mayu were born, also when Youta was born.

Kagome wasn't the only thing that him smile this day though, it was the fact that he was now going on the mission he planned on since he was a little kid: Killing Inuyasha. Kagome finally agreed to it, see as how he never actually went to rescue her that time Sesshomaru kidnapped her. Though Sesshomaru won in the end of that situation.

"Daddy," a little girls' voice said from the doorway, "daddy are you awake?" He immediately recognized the voice as Mayu, the youngest. Actually the oldest, Mio, was his heir, and only thirteen years old. Next was Youta, he was the second born, he was eleven years old, then there was Sakuya, he was ten years old. Toya and Mayu were twins, boy and girl, both seven years old. He got to know his children quite well, and also learned what each of their voices sounded like. I mean, what kind of father would he be?

Something was wrong though, she sounded scared, her voice thick with sorrow, and she was more hesitant. "Yes I am awake," he said softly, sitting up softly so he wouldn't disturb Kagome. Mayu had streams of tears coming down her face. She dropped her stuffed animal (from Kagome's era) and ran to her father's arms.

"Oh daddy," she sobbed into his bare chest, "He killed him! He killed Toya!"

Sesshomaru felt as if something shattered in his chest. What? How could Toya be dead?

"A big crash came into our room," she sobbed, "and then-and then some rubble was falling from t-the ceiling a-and h-he pushed me out of the way and got CRUSHED!" She cried violently, the tears wetting the front of his chest.

"What is going on," a groggy voice said behind him, "Mayu! What's wrong honey?" Kagome took her daughter in her arms and gently brushed her hair away.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said in a dangerous voice, "stay here, and don't move." Kagome nodded gently and continued to shush her daughter, still unsure of what was going on.

Sesshomaru made his way (fast might I add) down the vast hallway and sharply turned the corner, but what sight met him wasn't pleasant. Rubble was lying everywhere, scattered like bodies, while dead servants were lying under there, probably killed by the rubble.

"Mio, Youta!" He called desperately, the servants and army going up in alarm, "Sakuya?"

"Father," a voice called. Sesshomaru whipped around to see his daughter, Mio, crushed under the weight of the fallen ceiling. His heart picked up and he moved over to where she was, his face not in its usual calm state.

"Mio," he whispered, "are you alright?" She smiled weakly before slumping foreword, a trickle of blood dribbling down her chin. Sesshomaru shut his eyes tightly, turning away from his fallen daughter after giving a prayer.

His heart seemed to pulse with anger. Who dares mess with his family? He continued his way down the hall, his pace quickening when he heard more screams of terror from the servants. Sesshomaru skidded down the hall, where smoke was now billowing from the newly fallen rubble, servants screaming in terror and running for their lives.

"Well, well, well," a voice mocked, "if it isn't Sesshomaru, my dear brother."

Sesshomaru watched as the clouds of gray filtered out, Inuyasha stood before him, Tetsaiga in hand, and a nasty smirk on his face. "Inuyasha," he spat, as if the name was venom, "did you do this to my family?"

The mirthless laugh filled the corridor, making Sesshomaru's blood boil. "Yes I did, crushed your son, though his sister got away," Inuyasha teased, Sesshomaru instantly knew he was talking about Toya, "and that brat, she nearly took my leg off, but I got her with the fallen ceiling." Sesshomaru knew he was talking about Mio; at least she went down with a fight.

"You fucker!" Sesshomaru growled, "why are you doing this? What did my family do to you?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, though it wasn't as threatening as Sesshomaru's glare. "You stole Kagome from me," he spat. Sesshomaru couldn't believe his ears! Inuyasha is angry for no reason, he didn't even come after her!

"I see you two got busy though," he smirked, raising up someone into the air where Sesshomaru could see; it was Sakuya, "I think I'll kill him in front of you." The demon lord swallowed the lump in his throat.

Inuyasha raised the blade to the unconscious child's neck, making a clean sweep across. Blood spurted from the wound like an over-flowing river breaking through a barrier of rocks. Sesshomaru's amber eyes widened in horror, now he knew, Inuyasha went insane.

The half-demon tossed the body aside with out a care. "Now it's your turn."

"Stop!" A voice echoed throughout the corridors. Both looked over to the form of Kagome, bow at the ready, her face set in tears and anger. "Inuyasha you fucking bastard, you killed my children!" Her voice cracked half-way through.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru yelled in her direction, "go get ou-," his words were cut short as a blade went through his heart. "Through your already broken heart," Inuyasha whispered in his ear, "how very fitting…WINDSCAR!" The last attack flew through Sesshomaru's chest at Kagome. Her screams of agony and pain was the last thing Sesshomaru heard before he felt his soul disperse.

Youta and Mayu watched the scene unfold in front of them, horrifying them. Both watched as Inuyasha stabbed their father, and murder their mother. Both ready to breakdown and cry. Youta looked down at the trembling form of his sister, "I love you sister, I won't let him kill you." She sobbed gently, both hiding under a piece of rubble.

Youta watched as Inuyasha left, leaving behind nothing but disaster.

---**Two Days Later**---

Mayu placed the daisy onto her mother's grave, and said a prayer. She scooted over and placed another on her fathers. Youta took the lilies in his hands and put them on his siblings' graves. "Don't forget," he whispered to his sobbing sister.

Youta grabbed Tokijin resting on the tree and tied something to it with a black ribbon. It was a rose that he found on his fathers body. He didn't know what the meaning was, but his father had a hold of it, and he was going to use it.

Mayu stood next to him, giving his a short nod. She hugged her brother tightly, waiting for it. A sharp pain entered her back and traveled through her gut. Mayu vaguely heard her brother grunt in pain as the Tokijin traveled through his gut too.

She felt trembling arms embrace her gently and they both slumped to the red ground, Mayu lying next to Toya, and Youta next to Sakuya. "Y-Youta," she whispered, "let's g-give t-them a b-big g-greeting." She felt him nod, and both slipped into the waiting arms of death.

The bloody rose still tied around the hilt with a black ribbon, to forever represent the rise and fall of the Taisho family.

-----------------------------------------

**Oh my gosh! That was a bittersweet ending. Did you get the rose thing, I mean, Sesshomaru had it when Youta and Mayu were born, and they died with it? Get it? Any of you? Ah, well, who cares, review!**


End file.
